Bajo la Nieve Nocturna
by Gldxz
Summary: El muñeco que Deidara creó para Sasori... se derretirá con el calor. SasoDei // one shot // yaoi


**Disclaimer: Deidara y Sasori son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Shot // SasoDei // Yaoi // LIME**

* * *

"**Bajo la Nieve Nocturna"**

-Arggh… ¡Deidara, no me hagas esperar tanto! Sabes que odio eso… - decía Sasori, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos - ... ¿ya esta lista?

-Un segundo, Danna… - el rubio moldeaba una figura en la nieve; para ser exactos, un simple pero hermoso muñeco de nieve - ¡Esta Listo, unn!

Sasori dejó de cubrir sus ojos; ahora miraba el enorme muñeco, con su sombrero negro y nariz de zanahoria, con sus ojos de rocas y una bufanda… ¿Una bufanda? Sasori reacciono rápido y volteó a ver a Deidara. Se había quitado su bufanda solo para ponerla a esa figura de nieve.

-No debes hacer eso, Deidara – se acercó al rubio y dio su propia bufanda, colocándola en su cuello – puedes resfriarte.

Deidara miraba a su Danna, era tan dulce, tan generoso, tan frio pero a la vez tan cálido. Lo abrazó, soltando una risa inocente al hacerlo.

-Arigato, Danna. No hacia falta, no tengo frío cuando estoy contigo, unn – pronunció sin voltear a ver a Sasori, quien se mantenía callado, esperando el momento perfecto para besar a su pequeño Deidara.

Poco a poco, fue separándolo de su cuerpo, tomándolo del mentón con su mano y mirándolo fijamente. Deidara no hacía más que corresponder a todos sus movimientos.

Sostuvieron la mirada. La noche había llegado ya.

Los faros de aquel pequeño parque donde estaban no se encendieron. En cambio, la luna resplandeciente iluminaba el rostro del rubio. El pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta nunca antes de lo hermoso que era su rubio, y en lo afortunado que era al tenerlo.

Deidara se acercó más y más, hasta quedar respirando muy cerca de sus labios.

-¿Q-que esperas Danna, unn? – susurró Deidara, cerrando sus ojos.

-… Dei – ya no pudo contenerse más y agarró al menor de la cintura, empujándolo hacia sí, provocando el contacto de sus labios con los del otro.

…

Hundidos en la cavidad del otro, permanecían sentados en una del las heladas bancas del lugar. Sasori tocaba a su rubio por debajo de el enorme abrigo que llevaba; si se lo quitaba, el frío acabaría con él.

Deidara por su parte, se dejaba hacer por su amado Sasori. Cerraba sus ojos y se envolvía en el placer, dando a cambio ligeros suspiros cerca del oído de su Danna, quien ahora degustaba de su cuello y se hundía en él.

-A-ahh… D-danna… - pronunció el rubio entrecortado, sintiendo una leve mordida en la parte baja de su cuello. Observaba la luna, rodeada de ese cielo nublado.

-Mmm… Dime… - el pelirrojo seguía con lo suyo, tocando a Deidara debajo de la espalda, haciendo que se arqueara un poco y se pegara más a él.

En esos instantes, pequeños copos de nieve iban cayendo alrededor de los chicos. Solo Deidara podía ver aquello.

-Comienza a caer nieve, unn.

Sasori miró hacia arriba, ahora parecía más interesado en la nieve. Abrazó fuerte a su rubio.

-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar, Dei? – preguntó nostálgico.

-N-no… Sasori… continúa c-con… lo tuyo… aquí – Deidara volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sasori se volvió a sumergir en su cuello.

El viento hacía de las suyas alrededor de los jóvenes, pero ninguno de ellos se preocupaba. Con tan solo estar así, el calor que ambos desprendían era más fuerte que todo.

La nieve comenzaba a caer con mayor cantidad. La luna brillaba con más intensidad.

Deidara suspiraba agitado; Sasori ya no masajeaba su espalda. Había pasado su mano hacia adelante, estimulando al rubio.

-D-de acuerdo, Danna… aquí no. Vayamos a… m-mi casa… unn.

-Oh… ¿Me harás esperar? – vio a Deidara sonrojado.

-Solo serás 7 minutos, en lo que llegamos…

-Pero… - Sasori mira una vez más hacia arriba, mirando la nieve caer. Recuerda el fino muñeco de nieve, creado por su amado artista. Voltea a buscarlo y encuentra que se esta derritiendo poco a poco - … el muñeco… tu obra de arte…

Deidara también voltea.

-Oh… el muñeco. No importa mucho, unn – voltea a sonreír al pelirrojo – de todas maneras, se va a derretir tarde o temprano… ¿no?

-Sería mejor si fuera eterno…

-Claro que no – Deidara se levanta muy a su pesar, jala de la mano a Sasori - … sabes que tarde o temprano entrará en calor, y se derretirá ante el sol. Cuando eso pase, liberará toda su esencia con la cual fue creado. Y podemos decir que fue arte… arte efímero.

Sasori lo abraza y se va caminando con él, rodeado de toda esa nieve.

-"Entonces… lo que haremos esta noche… será puro arte efímero" – sonríe, a lo que el rubio se sonroja.

El muñeco de nieve permanece ahí, hasta que amanece. Faltaba muy poco para que si gran cabeza se cayera.

Lo primero que cayó antes que nada, fue la bufanda del rubio…

…

…

* * *

Que tal!? Muy raro verdad? Jajajaja. Va dedicado a Karu-suna!!! Disfruutaaa!! Jujuju

Gracias por leer

Reviews!!?? –n_n*


End file.
